The Flying Fishmonger
|image= Thumbs up for the Flying Fishmonger.jpg |caption=Phineas and Ferb along with Grandpa Reg riding the Holy Mackerel. |season= 1 |production=115B |broadcast=38 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |storyboards=Kim Roberson Elizabeth Ito |director=Zac Moncrief |us=September 12, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Ready for the Bettys" |adapt=''Daredevil Days'' | arc= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb help their grandfather relive his glory days as a daredevil. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks revenge against a childhood bully that always kicked sand on him. Episode Summary Grandpa Reg is sitting at a table with Phineas and Ferb. He pulls a scrapbook out and shows them a picture from his youth. He was a famous daredevil motorcycle rider who jumped over many things in his young life from his mom's tea society to the queen of England. His final jump was at McGregor's Gorge. To prepare he decided to hire a band to make an anthem for him for the event. Unfortunately for him, it rained unexpectedly. He tried again a few weeks later but there was nothing but rain, and again the next week but the rain returned once more so he decided to give up. He wishes that he could jump the gorge once more, but can't due to his age and his many ailments. Reg shows Phineas that the Holy Mackerel, the motorcycle Reg used in his youth, has been turned into a lamp by Linda. Phineas tells Ferb that he knows what they're going to do today. Phineas decides to help re-create Reg's dream by digging a deep gorge in their backyard and helping him jump it. Phineas and Ferb show Reg their new McGregor's Gorge, while Ferb finishes repairing the Holy Mackerel, where he added sidecars so that Phineas and Ferb could jump the gorge too. Meanwhile, Perry is seen in his lair. Carl appears on the screen, then he tells him that Major Monogram is unable to do his duty for today because of his back injury, so Carl had to take place for today. Then he does a close up, as he tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has purchase bags of sand, extra long shoe lances, so then Perry leaves his lair to go stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Then Monogram tells Carl to hand him his pills. Meanwhile Candace, Winifred, Lawrence, and Linda go out shopping for clothing for Candace. Candace is forcibly dressed into high class British clothing, much to her disliking. Candace gets a call from Stacy and tells her parents that Phineas and Ferb built a giant gorge in the backyard, which they don't believe. Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair, and traps Perry in sticky flypaper. He tells him a story about a moment from his childhood when a bully named Boris would always kick sand into his eyes. Everywhere he went he was, sand was kicked into his face. Due to these events, he became paranoid and felt that sand would be kicked at him at any time. He creates a "Who's-Crying-Now-inator" which will kick sand into his old enemy's house who recently moved to the Tri-State Area. Phineas, Ferb, and Reg are about to jump the gorge. When Isabella and the Fireside Girls play the anthem, it starts to rain. Reg is saddened because he still can't jump the gorge. Phineas tells the Fireside Girls to stop. Suddenly the rain stops as well. He tells them to play it again. Sure enough, the rain starts up again. Phineas realizes that the song is so dreary that it causes it to rain. This gives Phineas an idea and he sings his own anthem for the Flying Fishmonger, which cheers Reg up completely and sends the rain clouds away. They begin to jump the gorge but they fall right when they are supposed to land. Ferb presses a button and the Holy Mackerel sprouts wings. It flies out of the gorge but flies far off from the gorge and loses a wing. They land on a train and then they go into a river. Ferb takes off the remaining wing to make a ski for the front tire. Later they are carried back to the ramp again and they fly up and land safely on the other side, fulfilling Reg's lifelong dream. Candace, Winifred, Lawrence, and Linda return from shopping. Candace hurries to the backyard and sees the gorge. She runs off to get her mom to bust Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz presses the button to kick the sand unto his bully's house. Perry interferes and knocks the controller away and loses the only way to stop the robotic shoe. The robot shoe kicks the bucket, sending the sand flying, but a sudden gust sends the sand back at Doofenshmirtz. The robotic leg disconnects from the robot and falls down on three dump trucks filled with dirt. The mud completely fills up the gorge. Reg enjoyed the new anthem but asks to hear the older version. The Fireside Girls sing the original song as they leave the yard causing the rain to return. The rain causes the grass to grow back restoring the yard back to its original state. Candace returns with Linda but unfortunately it's too late. Reg thanks the boys for their re-creation of the jump. Transcript Songs *The Flying Fishmonger'' End Credits A repeat of the The Flying Fishmonger, but missing the first line. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Due to a legal claim by a real life band in New York named The Bettys, The Flying Fishmonger, along with the accompanying episode, Ready for the Bettys, are never rerun on either the Disney Channel or Disney XD in the USA. However, the episode is still available on services such as iTunes and Netflix while still airing in other countries. * While Candace and her step-grandmother enter and Candace talks about her favorite store, you can hear the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo ''playing in the background. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is describing all the times sand was kicked in his face, he is shown in a sandbox building an "inator" sand sculpture. * The teenager from the Mount Rushmore gift shop can be seen walking by in the background when Candace and her mom are watching the TV in the store window. ("Candace Loses Her Head") * Fifth episode with a song that the same name as the title. ("Leave the Busting to Us", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Ready for the Bettys", "S'Winter"). * Phineas was wearing a racing suit and Ferb was wearing a pilot hat, the same clothes that they wore from "The Fast and the Phineas". * When Reginald is describing his exploits as The Flying Fishmonger, the same music is heard that plays when Phineas wraps up explaining the rules of the F-Games in "Got Game?" * In this episode, Reg wears a Pith helmet when he jumps the gorge. This hat was worn by Phineas and Ferb in Are You My Mummy? * The alliteration on Big Black Boots Boris the Bully is similar to Huge-Hands Hans in Doofenshmirtz's backstory in "Out to Launch". Production Information * Episode description from a 2008 ''Phineas and Ferb press release: ::In the episode entitled "The Flying Fishmonger," Ferb helps Grandpa Fletcher achieve the Fletcher family tradition of successfully jumping over MacGregor's Gorge. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a machine to kick sand all over his childhood bully's house. * In Holland the episode is called "De Hemelse Haring" what means The Heavenly Herring. * This episode is titled "Daredevil Ferb" in Australia, according to the listings provided at YourTV.com.au. * This episode is titled "El Pescadero Volador" ("The Fishmonger who flies") in Spain. * Since "git" is a mild swear word in the UK, it was edited out when it aired there: ** The line "I may seem like a barmy ol' git now..." was changed to "I may seem barmy now...". ** The line "...and helped this daft ol' git have one last knees-up" was changed to "...and helped this daft ol' guy have one last knees-up". Errors * Before Ferb quotes that he has no idea what his grandfather is saying, Phineas smiles very quickly. * The Flynn-Fletcher backyard has a gorge in it, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's remote falls down, the backyard looks normal. * On the drive home from the mall, Grandma Fletcher is not in the car. * When Ferb is sitting in the Holy Mackerel, his eyes are about the same size. * Right before the Fireside Girls play the old anthem for the last time, Ferb's big eye is in front of his small eye. * Isabella and Gretchen do not have sleeves when they sing back-up onscreen. Also, the blue patch on Gretchen's sash is square instead of round. *Just like in "Flop Starz" and a few other episodes, Isabella's uniform changes. When she was playing the original Fishmonger theme song, she was wearing her Fireside uniform, but when she was playing it the second time she was in her normal dress. *When Grandpa Reg first start explaining about his past, Phineas, Ferb and their grandfather are sitting at the table. When Grandpa Reg finishes, they are in the living room. *When Grandpa Reg says to Phineas that he wishes to hear his old theme song there is a huge gap in the fence but when the grass grows there is no gap in the fence. *When Doofenschmirtz first fires up the sand-inator, the gear indicator on the machine is pointing at the "R", indicating reverse. The indicator does not move when he shifts the machine into forward "D" (drive) mode, but stays on Reverse. Continuity None. Allusions * This episode recalls the craze of jumping things like the Grand Canyon and other canyons, made famous by Evel Knievel. *Candace's outfit in the mall is similar to that worn by Queen Elizabeth II. *The newspaper boy was a common feature in movies once upon an age. *The motorcycle plunging down the gorge and then narrowly avoiding crashing by taking off like an airplane, is taken from [[wikipedia:A Close Shave|Wallace and Gromit:A Close Shave]]. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Jane Carr as Grandma (Winifred), Additional Voices * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa (Reginald) * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Lucy Davis as Crash , Additional Voices * Additional voices: Corey Burton, Pierra Coppola :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl:Latający Rybiarz Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Fletcher family